Czym jest miłość?
by itsw
Summary: Czy związek uczuciowy i spełnianie się dla innych rzeczywiście dopełni Sherlocka jako człowieka?
1. Prolog

John powiedział kiedyś Sherlockowi, że związek uczuciowy, spełniając się dla innych, dopełniłby go wreszcie jako człowieka. W tamtym czasie i w tamtym miejscu, stwierdzenie to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. W życiu Sherlocka było zaledwie kilka osób, o które naprawdę się troszczył. Żadnej z nich nie darzył jednak żadnymi romantycznymi uczuciami. Miłość i związki traktował jako coś nie tylko zbędnego, ale także niebezpiecznego.

Jednak właśnie teraz, siedząc naprzeciwko niej w swoim fotelu, przypomniał sobie słowa przyjaciela. Miał wrażenie, że jego mózg pracuje na zwolnionych obrotach, całkowicie tracąc zdolność logicznego myślenia. Wpatrywał się w nią, zastanawiając się, czy dla niej byłby w stanie złamać swoją żelazną zasadę. Czy dla niej mógłby przełamać swoje bariery? Zastanawiał się jak nazwać to, co czuł. Czy to miłość? Pojęcie miłości romantycznej było dla niego taką abstrakcją, że nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. A więc czym jest to pokręcone coś, co czuje, wpatrując się w nią. Fascynacja? Tak. Fascynacja to dobre słowo. Ta kobieta niewątpliwie go fascynowała. Zwłaszcza gdy tak jak teraz, siedziała na fotelu naprzeciw niego, z nogami przewieszonymi przez podłokietnik. Postronny obserwator stwierdziłby, że relaksuje się, czytając książkę. Ale prawda była zupełnie inna. Sherlock widział jak jej dłoń zaciska się na krawędzi książki nieco mocniej niż powinna. Widział też, skupienie na jej twarzy, które nie wynikało jednak z czytania, o czym świadczyły jej nieruchome oczy. Myślała o czymś. Najwyraźniej równie intensywnie co on. Czasem zerkała na niego, wcale się z tym nie kryjąc. Był ciekawy, co krążyło jej po głowie. Przez większość czasu był w stanie dużo z niej wyczytać. Ale w tym momencie jej myśli pozostawały dla niego zagadką. Mógł jedynie się domyślać, a może potajemnie liczyć, że myśli o tym samym co on. Że zadaje sobie pytanie: czym tak naprawdę jest miłość?


	2. Rozdział 1

John rzadko bywał na Baker Street. Na co dzień starał się pogodzić obowiązki samotnego ojca z pracą w klinice, co skutkowało bardzo małą ilością czasu wolnego. Jednak gdy tylko trafiała się ku temu okazja, odwiedzał swojego przyjaciela. Czasem pomagał mu w rozwiązywaniu zagadek, innym razem siedział w swoim starym fotelu, pijąc herbatę i opowiadając o Rosie. Ostatnio jednak okazji do odwiedzin było bardzo niewiele. Doktor uświadomił sobie, że na Baker Street nie było go już kilka tygodni. Ogarnęło go przykre poczucie winy, które sprawiło, że natychmiast postanowił to zmienić.

Drzwi otworzyła mu pani Hudson, witając go z ogromną radością. John nie krył zdziwienia, kiedy dowiedział się, że Sherlocka nie ma w domu. Detektyw nie miał w zwyczaju wychodzić z mieszkania o tak wczesnej porze. Aby jego wyprawa nie poszła nadaremne, postanowił napić się herbaty z Panią Hudson.

-Oh, Johnie, tak dawno Cię tu nie było! Tyle się zmieniło w ciągu tych kilku tygodni. Wprost nie mogę w to uwierzyć! - zaczęła Pani Hudson, nalewając herbaty do filiżanek. Widząc pytający wzrok mężczyzny, kontynuowała: -Sherlock! Ach Sherlock i jego mała śmieszna główka. Jest taki zmienny! Czy wiesz Johnie, że miesiąc temu zdemolował mi mieszkanie? Biegał w szlafroku, krzycząc i strzelając do ścian! Myślę, że był po prostu znudzony i samotny.

"I naćpany" - pomyślał John, ale nie powiedział tego na głos, nie chcąc przerywać wypowiedzi kobiety. Prawda była taka, że zżerała go ciekawość, co dzieje się u jego przyjaciela. Póki co, wygląda na to, że nie dzieje się dobrze.

-Ale odkąd ma towarzystwo, stał się swoim totalnym przeciwieństwem! Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go tak spokojnego! Ale jest też taki zamyślony, nigdy nie słucha, jak ktoś do niego mówi...

-Towarzystwo? - przerwał jej John. Co jak co, ale nie spodziewał się, że w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street mieszka ktoś oprócz Pani Hudson i Sherlocka.

-Ach tak! Współlokatorka! Mieszka w twoim starym pokoju.

-Współlokatorka? Kobieta?!

-Oh, Natalie jest cudowna. Taka miła i dobra! I piecze pyszny placek z jagodami. Ale ich relacja jest doprawdy przedziwna. Chyba nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ze sobą rozmawiali. Przesiadują całe dnie, milcząc i patrząc na siebie! Czy to nie zwariowane, John?

Pani Hudson miała rację. To było zwariowane. Nie wiedzieć czemu, John nigdy nie spodziewał się, że po jego wyprowadzce, na jego miejscu znajdzie się inny współlokator. A co dopiero kobieta. Miliony pytań cisnęło mu się na usta.

-Nie wiedziałem, że Sherlock szukał współlokatora. -mruknął.

-Bo nie szukał! To był całkowity przypadek. Poznali się w restauracji! Czyż to nie romantyczne? Następnego dnia już mieszkali ze sobą. Nie wiem, co ich do niego skłoniło, ale cieszę się, że tak się stało!

Romantyczne? Jak cokolwiek, co związane z Sherlockiem, mogło być romantyczne? Poznał kobietę w restauracji i co? Zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia? Czy takie coś jest w ogóle możliwe? Czy możliwe jest, żeby Sherlock się zakochał? Na pewno nie w taki sposób. Jak wiec doszło do tego, że najwyraźniej dwa piętra wyżej, mieszka teraz kobieta? W głowie Johna rodziło się coraz więcej pytań bez odpowiedzi. Nawet nie zdawał on sobie sprawy, jak bardzo dziwna jest naprawdę ta historia, i jak wiele jest jeszcze do opowiedzenia.


	3. Rozdział 2

_Miesiąc wcześniej_

* * *

Minęły wieki, odkąd Sherlock rozwiązał jakąkolwiek zagadkę. Co jakiś czas pojawiały się drobne sprawy, jednak nigdy nie były one wystarczająco ciekawe, aby zainteresować detektywa. Kiedy nie zajmował się akurat strzelaniem do ścian i krzyczeniem na telewizor, zatracał się w coraz to nowszych i dziwniejszych eksperymentach. Zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie — od kciuków w lodówce i kawałka mózgu w słoiku. Natomiast każde kolejne pomysły przynosiły za sobą małe katastrofy. Począwszy od przypadkowego podpalenia sterty listów, a na wybuchu garnka w kuchni kończąc. Jednak z czasem nawet i to zaczęło go nudzić. Kręcił się bez celu po mieszkaniu, szukając sobie zajęcia. Jego mózg wariował. Krzyczał i domagał się, żeby nakarmić go jakąś nową zagadką. Ta bezczynność go zabijała i to dosłownie. Nuda powodowała, że miał ochotę strzelić sobie w głowę. Zostawienie Sherlocka samego sobie nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jeszcze nie wszystko uspokoiło się po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Jego relacje z Johnem wciąż nie były idealne, chociaż znacząco się poprawiły. Jednak przez jego obecne zobowiązania, rzadko się widywali. Nie można ukrywać, że to też mocno wpływało na Sherlocka. Jeszcze nigdy nie przebywał tyle czasu zupełnie sam. Pani Hudson wpadała czasem na górę z ciastem albo by zaparzyć herbatę, jednak widząc podły nastrój detektywa, nie spędzała tam zbyt wiele czasu. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie te aspekty, można było łatwo przewidzieć, jak to wszystko się skończy.

-Dajcie mi cokolwiek, mogą być frytki. – powiedział Sherlock, podając kasjerce banknot. Malutka knajpka mieszcząca się na rogu Baker Street była na szczęście prawie pusta. W przeciwnym razie Sherlock mógłby zwracać na siebie zbyt wiele uwagi, bowiem jego wygląd pozostawiał sobie dużo do życzenia. Miał potargane włosy i nieogoloną twarz. Zamiast swojego typowego ubioru miał na sobie niebieski szlafrok i co najważniejsze – miał bose stopy. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby domyślić się, że Sherlock nie był do końca czysty. W przenośni i dosłownie. Jednak on zdawał się zupełnie tym nie przejmować. Po otrzymaniu swojego zamówienia opadł na jedno ze stojących nieopodal krzeseł. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zjeść, jego uwagę przykuł widok równie niecodzienny, co widok samego detektywa jedzącego frytki bez butów. Przez szklane drzwi weszła młoda kobieta. Jej twarz była dość mocno posiniaczona a z jej nosa sączyła się krew. Stanęła przed kasą, zastanawiając się chwilę.

-Poproszę frytki. I trochę lodu, jeśli można... –powiedziała, kładąc na ladzie kilka monet i ignorując krzywe spojrzenie sprzedawczyni. Odwróciła się, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Sherlock miał chwilę, żeby lepiej jej się przyjrzeć.

 _Rozbity nos. Podbite lewe oko. Ubrania założone w pośpiechu. Długi płaszcz z krzywo zapiętymi guzikami. Puste kieszenie. Opuchnięta dłoń, z zaschniętą na niej krwią. Buty niepasujące do spodni._

-Można? – zapytała, wyrywając Sherlocka z rozmyślań. Jej dłoń wskazywała na krzesło obok niego. W odpowiedzi tylko kiwnął lekko głową.

Po chwili kelnerka podała dziewczynie frytki i lód owinięty niewielkim ręcznikiem a ta natychmiast przyłożyła go do twarzy. Na jedzenie nawet nie spojrzała. Na nią za to patrzył Sherlock. Od dawna nie miał okazji do rozwiązania jakiejkolwiek zagadki, więc ta, mimo że błaha, zaciekawiła go. Kobieta najwyraźniej zauważyła jego uporczywe spojrzenie i odwzajemniła się w tym samym. Siedzieli, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim którekolwiek z nich się odezwało.

-Mam nadzieję, że on wygląda gorzej niż ty. – mruknął Sherlock, nie tracąc z nią kontaktu wzrokowego nawet na chwilę. Uśmiechnęła się lekko na jego słowa.

-Aż tak łatwo domyślić się co się stało? – zapytała, zabierając lód ze swojej twarzy i przykładając go do dłoni. Sherlock tylko czekał, aż zada to pytanie. Od tak dawna się nie popisywał, że te słowa podziałały na niego jak zapalnik.

-Twoja twarz i obrażenia na niej świadczą o tym, że ktoś Cię uderzył. Dwa, trzy... Cztery razy. Nie zrobiłabyś przecież sobie tego sama. Wypadek też odpada, bo na reszcie ciała nie masz obrażeń, mimo że masz obolałe lewe ramię. Nie była to też napaść na ulicy, bo wtedy złożyłabyś zeznania na policji i wróciła na kolację do domu, obawiając się, że znowu coś ci się stanie. Ale przyszłaś tutaj i nie byłaś na policji – na posterunku umyłabyś ręce, a tego nie zrobiłaś. A więc zrobił to ktoś, kogo znasz, i kogo kochasz. A przynajmniej tak było aż do teraz. Mąż? Raczej nie, więc pewnie chłopak a konkretniej narzeczony – na ubrudzonej dłoni wyraźnie widać ślad po pierścionku, który mu oddałaś wychodząc. A raczej wybiegając. Ubierałaś się w dużym pośpiechu – guziki twojego płaszcza nie są zapięte w odpowiednie dziurki. Nie masz też nic w kieszeniach. Telefon czy klucze odznaczyłyby się kształtem na materiale. Nie pomyślałaś, żeby zabrać cokolwiek wychodząc. Twoje buty nie pasują do spodni. Normalne dla przeciętnego człowieka, ale nie dla ciebie. Twój płaszcz był drogi, szyty na miarę. Dbasz o swój wygląd i w innej sytuacji nigdy nie dopuściłabyś do tego, żeby coś do siebie nie pasowało. To wszystko świadczy o tym, że właśnie stałaś się ofiarą przemocy domowej. Ale wiem, że nie pozostałaś dłużna. Na twojej dłoni jest krew, jednak nie należy ona do ciebie. Opuchlizna świadczy o tym, że uderzyłaś go kilka razy. Dość mocno. Nie masz rodziny ani przyjaciół, prawdopodobnie mieszkasz w Londynie dopiero od niedawna. Przyszłaś tutaj, bo nie masz pieniędzy i nie masz dokąd pójść. Przykre, ale prawdziwe. Mam rację? – zapytał, uśmiechając się ironicznie, jakby właśnie wypowiedział na głos oczywistą oczywistość.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko uśmiech.

-Oprócz tego go kopnęłam. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż obiłam mu żebra. –powiedziała po chwili, wkładając sobie frytkę do ust. Żadne z nich już się nie odezwało.

* * *

Kilkanaście minut później dziewczyna stała przed knajpą, zastanawiając się, dokąd pójść. Nie miała zbyt dużego wyboru.

-Mój współlokator niedawno się wyprowadził. – usłyszała głos za plecami. –Mam wolny pokój, w którym możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz.

Odwróciła się. Stał przed nią ten sam szaleniec w szlafroku, który pół godziny temu idealnie wyczytał z niej jej historię.

-Nawet mnie nie znasz. Ja nie znam nawet twojego imienia, a zapraszasz mnie, żebym z tobą zamieszkała?

-Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes a mój adres to 221b Baker Street. Wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. – powiedział, odwracając się i odchodząc.

-Dlaczego to robisz?! – krzyknęła za nim.

-Bo jestem znudzony, naćpany i potrzebuję, żeby ktoś dokładał mi się do czynszu! – usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Stała jeszcze chwilę, wpatrując się w oddalającą się sylwetkę detektywa. Po chwili namysłu ruszyła za nim.

* * *

Mieszkanie przy Baker Street było mocno zabałaganione. Na podłodze leżały sterty książek, gazet i papierów a kuchnia była zagracona fiolkami, mikroskopami, i innymi dziwnymi przedmiotami. W powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach tytoniu.

-Rozgość się. –mruknął Sherlock, siadając na jednym z foteli, stojących przy zakurzonym kominku. Dziewczyna zdjęła swój niebieski płaszcz i przerzuciła go przez oparcie fotela, na którym usiadła. Znowu siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie. Jedno wpatrywało się w drugie, czekając, aż któreś się odezwie. Jednak to nie nastąpiło. Siedzieli tak w ciszy długie godziny.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w nią, zastanawiając się kim jest ta dziewczyna. Była dość młoda – sporo młodsza od niego samego. Jej włosy, które miały kolor dość ciemnego brązu były teraz spięte w dość niedbały kok. Była szczupła i dość wysoka jak na kobietę. Pomijając jej obrażenia, każdy przeciętny człowiek stwierdziłby, że była ładna. Jej błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z niestrudzoną upartością. Jakby czekała aż wytłumaczy jej, dlaczego naprawdę ją tu zaprosił. Ale Sherlock nie mógł jej wytłumaczyć. Prawda była taka, że sam do końca nie znał powodu. Potrzebował urozmaicenia. Potrzebował, żeby ktoś znowu zasiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko niego. John był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Ale brak mu było kogoś, kto chociaż w małym stopniu mógłby go zastąpić. A ona była idealną kandydatką. Po pierwsze była mądra. Zdążył to zauważyć już w przeciągu tej godziny, od kiedy ją poznał. Nie zachowywała się jak przeciętna osoba. Każda jej wypowiedz była przemyślana. Każdy jej ruch był ostrożny. Ale nie dlatego, że się bała. Raczej dlatego, że nie chciała uzewnętrzniać zbyt wiele swoich emocji. Starała się zachować dystans. Po drugie, była też odważna. Nie wydawała się przestraszona po tym, jak uciekła od agresywnego narzeczonego. Nie przejął jej także zbytnio wygląd ani dedukcje Sherlocka. Ostatnim powodem było to, że nie była zwyczajna. Zwyczajni ludzie byli śmiertelnie nudni. Zwyczajni ludzie nie poszliby też do mieszkania człowieka, który właśnie przyznał się do tego, że jest pod wpływem narkotyków. Natalie – bo tak przedstawiła mu się w drodze do mieszkania, była inna, niż cała reszta i to mu się w pewien sposób podobało.

* * *

Minęły długie godziny, zanim się odezwał. Za oknem robiło się jasno.

-Sypialnia jest u góry. Koło pokoju jest toaleta. Czynsz jest dość niski, bo właścicielka mieszkania jest dla mnie jak matka. Gram na skrzypcach – mam nadzieję, że Ci to nie przeszkadza. Widzę, że nie jesteś fanką długich rozmów – to dobrze. Podaj mi adres swojego chłopaka, to wyślę firmę przewozową, żeby zabrali twoje rzeczy. Oprócz rzeczy zabiorą też chłopaka samego w sobie. Scotland Yard się nim zajmie, mają u mnie dług.

W odpowiedzi dostał znowu tylko uśmiech. Ale to mu wystarczyło.


End file.
